Reliable
by dani's random fox
Summary: They were supposed to have died back then, but the Sound twins didn't. They were saved by a novice medic nin. Sakon/Ukon x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hallo. My name's dani, if you couldn't tell. I noticed that there wasn't a lot of Sakon/Ukon stuff, or many Sakon/UkonOCs either. I don't think they were done justice, and neither was Kimimaro for that matter. I dunno if I'll write for him. Depends on this one, and my schedule. I've already got four others to write for.

Naruto is not mine; however, I am grateful for the opportunity to write for it.

Summary: They were supposed to have died back then, but the Sound twins didn't. They were saved by a novice medic nin. Sakon/Ukon x OC Summary was made by Akierin, and though I am grateful for it, I want to make a better one that involves the plot of the story. Help is appreciated.

Rating: T, but I may change it later. We don't really see much of Sakon and Ukon, but I imagine that the older brother might be a bit of a pervert. Maybe I'll write a lemon or lime, or whatever. Depends on what you want.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Reading Guide:

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

Emphasized words will be italicized.

* * *

Chapter One

'I lost…I can't believe...I lost.' Sakon glared up at the trees above him. His brother, Ukon, had retreated into their body at the last moment, leaving him in control. Leaving _him_ to _beg _for their lives_._

He actually did beg, though, as much as the thought disgusted him. He hadn't wanted to die just yet. Oh well, too late now. He and Ukon were dying. He could feel it, the poison from that damned brat's dolls creeping into his blood stream and numbing him.

Sakon wanted to laugh. The poison that was supposed to make him suffer was actually helping him. It negated the pain from all of the punctures in his body, actually making the pain disappear completely. Well, there was one victory, at least. He wasn't suffering.

His vision began to waver, and he knew the end was coming. 'Damn it, it wasn't supposed to end like this…!' He was supposed to win. How could he lose with his brother alongside him? His brother…was he dead already? No…just unconscious. Sakon felt the fire of jealousy burn though his battered body. He wished that he was knocked out with him.

Sakon felt his organs shutting down. His breathing faltered. His heart slowed, struggling to support the flow of oxygen to his brain. Ah…now he felt unconsciousness creep its way into him. At least he was going to faint before he was to die.

His senses were leaving him, first, though. Feeling was already long gone, along with smelling. Taste? He managed to lick his lips slowly. Yup, taste was still there. Lucky him, it was a familiar one at that. His own blood. Sight…hm…that was going. What was the other one?

Sakon heard approaching footsteps, the dull sound reverberating in his brain. Yes, that was it, hearing. Well he obviously had that one.

"Oh my--" He couldn't tell if the voice was male or female. His hearing was beginning to go too. He squinted at the dark figure, which was now starting to lean over him. Comforting black dots danced in his weakening vision.

"Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Sakon wanted to scream. Did it_ look_ like he was okay? Why couldn't this idiot leave him alone to die in peace, right alongside his brother?

"Shit!" The voice was starting to become distorted now.

"Hey! Hey, ma'am, can you hear me?" Ma'am? Sakon was fuming now. He couldn't die in peace, and he couldn't correct the babbling idiot above him. He was most certainly _not_ a woman.

…Or could he? He hadn't tried to talk yet. He opened his mouth, "I…"

The figure leaned closer, "Yes? What is it?"

"I…am…not…"

"Wait! You shouldn't talk! You need to focus on staying conscious!"

What did it matter? Nobody could help him now. His heart was barely pumping. He'd be damned if he didn't correct them. Sakon was not going to die with some stupid stranger thinking he was a girl.

"I...am...not…a…girl." There! He said it. God, why was that so hard?

"W-what!"

Finally. His ability to hear was gone. All five senses left him, and he let the blackness consume him, letting his final thoughts drift to Ukon. 'Goodbye, brother.'

--

--

Yori Kimi felt the floor beneath quake. She had been previously getting a drink of water, but the sudden tremor startled her, and she felt her glass cup slip through her grip and fall to the floor.

"Yori? Are you alright?" her mother, Hana, came quickly into the kitchen. Dirt smudged her mother's face. She had been working in her garden when she felt the quake. She had already been heading toward the house in a quick pace, but had rushed when her keen ears heard glass breaking.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yori answered. The quake was gone as suddenly as it had come. "What was that?" Earthquakes were not common around there.

Hana bent over to pick of the shattered glass, her slightly graying dark brown hair sweeping into her face. "I'm not sure."

She stood up and threw the glass away just as another tremor shook the house, more violent than the last. Delicate pieces of china fell to the floor, along with some pictures that were hanging on the wall.

"We have to get outside," Hana shouted over the noise of shattering glass. "It's not safe for us to stay in here."

Yori nodded and quickly followed her mother out of the house. As soon as the two shut the door, there was a huge explosion three miles south from their house.

Debris soon followed, and large tree branches and chunks of earth started to rain from the sky.

"Oh shit! The house!" Yori cursed, and jumped in the air to kick some of the debris away. Her ninja skills were limited, but she managed to keep the most dangerous pieces of wreckage from falling on her home. She landed next to her mother, who fussed over her instantly.

"The greenhouse!" Hana shouted suddenly, and pointed to the sky. A huge tree trunk came flying into Yori's view. She paled; she couldn't stop something of that size.

"No!" she and her mother screamed. The impending tree trunk abruptly burst into flames, and then quickly turned to ashes.

"Are you alright?" Yori's father, Yoshiro, had come to rescue. His black hair was tousled, and he was very sweaty, but he stood tall before his wife and daughter. His green eyes looked sharply between the two, searching for any sign of injury.

"Yes, father," Yori answered. "What happened?"

Yoshiro hugged Hana, who was crying. Yori rolled her eyes. Her mother was such a crybaby. Hana cried when she was happy, when she sad, when she angry. Hana cried over healthy newborn babies, one-eyed cats, and dead plants.

"For god's sake, mom, everything's okay so stop the water works." Yori mumbled.

"I'm just so grateful!" Hana sobbed into Yoshiro's chest. "Our greenhouse has so many important plants."

Yoshiro patted his wife's head and looked over at his sixteen year old daughter. "Apparently there's a fight going on between Konoha and the Sound. I was told to check out the scene afterward, to search for any persons in need of help, but I was worried about you first."

"The Sound?" Yori repeated blankly. She had never heard of the Sound.

"One of the Anbu from Konoha was kind enough to inform me what was going on. I didn't get many details, but seeing as we're from an ally village, he managed to give me the gist of the happenings. My orders are to look for any other survivors."

"Other survivors?"

"Yes," Yoshiro gently untangled himself from his bawling wife. "Why don't you go inside and check the damage, Hana?" Hana nodded and wiped her tears. She kissed her husband; Yori turned away and almost gagged, and disappeared inside the house with a hiccup.

"The Anbu were mostly worried about their nin, and failed to look for any civilians who might've got caught in the battle."

"But dad, you aren't a medic nin," Yori pointed out.

Yoshiro grinned, "But _you_ are."

"Yeah," Yori rolled her eyes. "But not a good one."

"Better than me. Will you help?" Yoshiro asked.

Yori glared at her father, "Of course!"

He grinned, his green eyes twinkling. "Let's go, then." He said, and led her south.

"Where do we start?" Yori asked, struggling to keep up with her father's speed.

"Probably in the direction of the smoke from the explosion," he replied in a wise guy tone.

"Oh. Right. I knew that," Yori mumbled.

They reached the site within a few minutes.

"Damn," Yori whistled. Trees were broken and lay in pieces, and blood splatter was here and there.

"I'll take this side," Yoshiro said, pointing to his right. "And you take that side. Shout if you find anything, got it?"

Yori nodded. "Here," her father said, and threw something at her. It was a small tan bag. "Kunai and medicinal stuff. Took if from your room earlier."

"How?" He never left her sight the whole time he was there.

"Ninja," he reminded and disappeared into the wreckage.

Yori glared at the spot were he had previously been. Then she tied her kunai pouch around her leg and pulled out a kunai. Who was to know if there were lingering enemies nearby?

She slowly and quietly began to scout the area. She released her chakra to feel for another person. The body naturally pushes away foreign chakra, and this was the case as she felt weak resistance coming from just a couple of yard in front of her.

She cautiously made her way through the brush and fallen trees and then gasped in horror.

"Oh my--"

A battered and bloody woman lay before her. The woman stared at her in a heavy daze, as if she was unable to register Yori's presence. Yori quickly went over to her, and leaned in close to listen to her heart. It was beating, thank god, but very, _very _slowly.

Yori didn't have much time, "Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

'Damn that was stupid,' Yori thought. 'Of course she isn't okay, she's dying!'

The woman seemed to be thinking the same thing because her eyes narrowed. Yori felt the woman wasting away. "Shit!"

"Hey! Hey, ma'am, can you hear me?" Yori felt the body stiffen in response. Maybe she _could_ hear her. The woman's mouth opened, and Yori immediately looked at the woman's blue lips.

"I…" she whispered so softly that Yori had to lean closer to hear.

"I…am…not…" But as she said these words, blood started to pool from a hole near in her neck.

"Wait! You shouldn't talk! You need to focus on staying conscious!"

"I...am...not…a…girl." She…he croaked.

Yori blushed, "W-what?" That was a big surprise. He looked just like a girl, he even had blue lipstick on.

But he couldn't answer, for he closed his eyes.

"Dad!" Yori screamed, and pumped healing chakra into the boy. 'Wait….what if he's an enemy? That would explain why he was so badly damaged. But…if he were really a bad guy, would he waste his last breath telling me that he was a boy?'

"Dad!" She focused on the stab wounds closest to his vitals. 'What the hell did he do, fight with a freakin' porcupine!?' She felt the slimy presence of a foreign body and used her chakra to examine it. It had mixed it with his blood stream but apparently his body was still trying to fight it. It was poison and his dying body was using all of its strength to fight it.

"You're a tough guy, aren't you?" Yori whispered. She tried to extract the poison, but it was a poison she wasn't familiar with, and it slipped through her chakra. She couldn't even seclude it. If she had been able to seclude it, she could've sucked the poison out, but this wasn't the case. "Fuck!"

"There had better be a good reason for that foul mouth of yours, young lady—_holy shit_!" Yoshiro exclaimed, seeing the body Yori was trying to heal.

"What the hell happened to her?" Yori felt relief that she wasn't the only one who thought he was a girl.

"I don't know. _He _couldn't tell me," Yori answered, and managed to heal of few of the holes around the vitals. Sweat made her clothes cling to her body, she was tiring out rapidly.

"I need some help, dad. I can't do this by myself."

"I can't do anything. I'm not a medic, you even said so yourself," Yoshiro pointed out.

Yori wanted to scream, but she needed to focus on healing the boy. "God dammit, dad!" she snapped. "We need to take him to mom, she's a doctor, remember? I don't know why you didn't take _her_ in the first place."

"Because she'd cry." Yoshiro said simply, and leaned over the bloody body. He whistled, "Damn, what did he do, piss off a porcupine?"

"That's exactly what I said." Yori muttered. Then she leaned back and looked up at her father, "He's stable enough that we can take him to mom."

Yoshiro looked uneasy, "Can't we just take him to Konoha? I heard that Lady Tsunade has returned. She's a medical genius. She'd be able to take care of him better than Hana."

Yori sighed, and stood up shakily. "Yeah but I don't have enough confidence in my medical abilities to believe he'd make it that far."

"Alright," he agreed finally and gently picked the boy up. He then realized what he was doing. "Wait, what if this boy is an enemy?"

"I don't think he is, but I can't be sure. His last words were that he wasn't a girl. I really don't think a bad guy's last words would be 'I am not a girl', do you?" she said sarcastically.

"Well, we will have to keep a close eye on him anyway. There's no way that he is just a civilian if he was this badly injured, and Konoha Anbu have already swept through here."

"How do you know that?"

Yoshiro jerked his head toward a standing, but damaged tree. There was an x in plain sight. "That mark is too perfect to be from the fight that progressed here. In any case, if he is an enemy, Konoha can use him to extract information about Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?" 'What does _he_ have to do with this guy?'

"Yes. He is the leader of the Sound village. C'mon, we'd better hurry; I don't think he can last much longer."

Yori nodded.

"If you want him to live, I'll have to go ahead of you. I'll see you when you get home." Yoshiro said, and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Damn," Yori cursed. She barely had enough chakra to stand. She wiped some sweat from her forehead and reached into her kunai pouch. Her nimble fingers found small, round hardness in the bottom of the pouch. She pulled it out. It was a food pill.

She popped it into her mouth and waited for its effects to kick in and give her the boost of energy that she needed.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Want me to continue?

Review please!

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Flames with be doused with piss.

Tahoma size 11, 2,693 words, 8 pages

June 5, 2008


	2. Chapter 2

I kind of expected Sakon and Ukon to have some secret fans, but I guess they only have four, including myself. Oh well. I shall write this anyway, for those three fans and myself!

I actually think ((and hope)) that this will get more popular if it had more chapters, so I shall write, write, write!

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine. I just enjoy writing for it.**

I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but I didn't pick the names on a whim.

Yori means reliable, and Kimi means lover, friend, or lord. Hana means flower.

Since Yori's mother is a herbaligist, I named her Hana.

As for Yori? Well, I guess you could say she's Sakon and Ukon's Reliable Friend. Or lover. Or lord, I like that one. Seriously though, it's the first one. I'll explain why in the next chapter. Just remind me, okay?

Oh, in case you haven't noticed, the rating has changed to M. I still don't know about lemons and limes or whatever, but it's been changed for language and maybe...other things...in the future.

--

--

Chapter two

Yori had taken extra precautions about the strange boy, and looked for any evidence of him being an enemy ninja. She looked for a head band. She found none. She looked for a weapon, a kunai, shuriken, or scythe, anything that he could've used to defend himself. She found nothing of any sort, which led her to believe that the poor guy was brutally beaten, no, _destroyed_, by a rouge ninja.

Finding no other signs of ninja, aside from some needles that she pulled from the strange boy's body, she began her journey home, covered in sweat and dirt.

By the time Yori reached her house, the effects of the food pill were starting to fade. It was a special food pill that her mother had made specifically for her. Normal food pills could've kept Yori wired for a week, but the ones that Hana made gave her an hour's worth of boosted energy. It was very watered down. The aftereffects of a normal food pill were sometimes deadly, and Hana wasn't going to risk anything with her only baby girl.

"Thank goodness you're here," greeted a raspy voice.

Yori looked up from her tired stupor and look at the source. A cold feeling dripped down her back and made her straighten.

"Tora-baba," she said in disbelief.

The old crone snorted, "Tora-baba indeed. It was awful trying to get over to this place with my old joints. I want some of that special tea your mother makes me, and I want it hot and fast."

"Tora-baba, I'm very tired," Yori sighed. "Where are my parents? Why don't you have mom make you some tea?"

"Don't talk to me in that ungrateful tone, girl. Your parents had me come over here as fast as these old bones would allow me, all in order to watch _you_."

Yori stared at Tora, who began to walk over to the Kimi house in her slow, crippled gait.

"Wh-what? What happened? Are they alright?" Yori asked, trailing after the old woman.

"Eh? Don't you know?" Tora grinned, revealing only a handful of teeth.

Yori held her tongue. Nobody pissed Old Lady Tora off without regretting it. Tora was a very scary woman. Her appearance alone was enough to make babies cry and dogs whimper in fear. Tora had silver hair that was tied back in a tight bun. She had a wrinkly face, and fierce golden eyes. She had a large mole next to her bottom lip, and a wiry black hair grew out of it. She frequently suffered from painful arthritis, and often visited the Kimi household for herbal remedies.

"No I don't, Tora-baba. Perhaps you would be so kind to enlighten me with your great wisdom," Yori said, a touch of rudeness in her voice.

"Don't give me cheek, you ungrateful child. Haruki never talked to me in such a tone."

It was better to back off then get in a fight with Tora. Yori didn't feel like getting old people spit in her face again. "My apologies, Tora-baba. I'm really tired."

"Hospital," Tora replied shortly. "They're at the hospital. Your mother gave me a note to give to you, but I'm not going to until I get my tea. My joints are aching."

Yori held back a groan and walked quickly over to the greenhouse to gather the necessary herbs for Tora's tea.

--

Yori set some water to boil, and began to grind the herbs to mix with the tea. Tora sat on the family couch, flipping through TV channels.

Yori glanced over at Tora, who was eyeing Hana's cat, Koiyo, with disgust. Koiyo was Hana's oldest cat. He only had a few patches of fur left, and his one eye was becoming milky white, the beginnings of blindness. Tora scoffed at the cat and swiped at it with her cane.

While Tora was waving away Koiyo, Yori quickly added another herb in the grinder. She ground it hard, and perhaps a bit too long, and added the whole mix into a tea cup.

"I hate that damn cat. He always stares at me, with that one white eye," Tora said with a shiver.

"He's going blind, Tora-baba," Yori said, and set the tea on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Hana should put that thing out of its misery and kill it."

"You know she could never do that."

Tora reached for the tea, and looked over at Yori. "I expect you'll want that letter."

"Yes. Er, please." Yori said with a fixed smile.

The old woman reached into her yukata sleeve, and pulled out a white letter. She tossed it at Yori, who snatched it out of the air.

Even though she was eager to open it, she waited and watched Tora. Tora didn't pay her any attention and sipped her tea. "This tastes like crap. What the hell did you put in this?"

"Just the usual herbs, Tora-baba," Yori said softly, and sat next to her and pretended to watch TV. Tora drank deeply, "Ah…that soothes these groaning bones of mine!"

"Indeed," Yori replied, distracted by a soap drama.

Tora finished quickly, and set the cup down, "Not like how your mother makes it, no, but well enough."

"Thank you," Yori said quietly.

"I was just telling your mother that these herbs are doing wonders for me." Tora said as she changed the channel.

"Oh? That's good. I guess you don't have to come over here that often anymore."

Tora snorted, "On the contrary. I'll be joining you for dinner frequently. The more I drink the tea, the better. I-" Tora collapsed in the middle of her sentence. Yori smiled. The Valerian herb kicked in and knocked Tora out.

Yori walked calmly over to the storage closet in the hallway that led upstairs. She opened the door and grabbed one of the many handmade blankets. Yori had a lot of time on her hands, so every evening at eight she worked on knitting blankets.

She walked back to the living room and unfurled the blanket over Tora, who snored peacefully. Yori tucked the blanket around the old woman, and turned off the TV. She began to leave the room however, Koiyo, trotted over to her and meowed at her feet. Yori smiled, petted the cat lovingly, and placed him on Tora's lap. He purred in content, and kneaded the old woman's knees.

Yori left the room, and went to her own to read her letter in private. She opened the door, and groaned. "Aw damn it!" The earthquake had left her normally only slightly messy room into a huge messy blob. Her knitting basket and latest project lay on the floor, her yarn unraveled all over the place. Her stuffed animals were scattered everywhere, their hammock home hung from one string on the wall. Her potted plants had fallen from their window sill and lay turned over on the floor.

If her room looked like this, she wasn't eager to see her parents' or the guest room. Yori gave out a frustrated sigh. She'd clean this up later. Right now she wanted to read her letter.

Yori stepped over the various objects on the floor, and sat on her bed. She pulled the letter out from her pants pocket and opened it. Her mother's hasty scrawl greeted her eyes.

_Yori,_

_The young woman_ ((which was crossed out and "man" placed above it)) _you found is in critical condition. I will do my best to care for him. It will probably take a few days to get him into a steady status, so please take care of the house, your father, and Tora-san._

_Much love,_

_Hana_

_PS. Please take care of the greenhouse as well. I am afraid to go in there myself. I can't imagine the damage done to my poor plants._

_Hana_

Yori sighed. "Why write this? I don't care about him. I don't even know him."

She stood up, stretched, and grabbed clean clothes from her drawers. Yori had no problem cleaning the house, but she was going to clean herself first.

--

--

Yori had just finished dinner when her father returned. He looked weary, but fine.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks," he said tiredly. "What's for dinner?" he asked as he opened the refrigerator.

"Fried rice with pork," Yori replied, getting two plates.

"What about Tora?" Toshiro asked as he began to drink milk from the carton.

"That is so gross. I wish you wouldn't do that," Yori made a face. "And she won't be joining us for a while."

"You don't even drink milk," he reminded, shutting the refrigerator and sitting at the head of the table.

"I know," Yori said, setting a plate full of food in front of him. "But it is still nasty. What about Tora-baba? She drinks milk."

"What did you mean when you said that she won't be joining us?" Yoshiro asked sharply, he wasn't to be distracted.

Yori set down at her place, two seats from the head, at the end of the table. The table was set in the middle of the kitchen and was large enough to seat six.

"I drugged her tea with Valerian and other herbs," Yori said casually as she chewed a pork strip.

Yoshiro coughed, "You-you did _what_?"

"I drugged her tea. It's fine, and completely harmless. Listen, you can hear her snoring from here," Yori paused. Sure enough, light snoring could be heard from the living room.

"_Why_?"

"Two reasons. One: I am old enough to look after myself. Two: the herbs that I added are safe, and will actually help her. Not only did I add Valerian, I added Junniper Bush. It's an herb used for various medicinal remedies, but it's very helpful with arthritis. I had to change the ingredients because mixing mom's usual herb with the amount of Valerian I used would have killed her."

Yoshiro sighed and shook his head, "You're not a doctor, Yori. You can't change the usual for an old woman like Tora because you don't know if it would kill her or not. You can't go around drugging people just because they annoy you."

Yori stood up from the table, "I've lost my appetite." She dumped her food in the trash.

"Yori," her father warned.

"Don't even start!" she said as she whipped around suddenly. "You don't even know! You run away every time she comes over!"

He flushed crimson, "I do not. I-"

"No! You do! And it's not fair!"

"Yori, I am your father-"

Yori stomped over to the stairs. "I'm going to bed," she said and stomped up to the bathroom. She sighed as she peed, and jumped when her father suddenly knocked on the door, "Are you alright, Yori?"

Yori wiped herself, stood up and stared in the contents of the toilet with hatred, "No." she growled.

"Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" The doorknob twisted, but it was locked.

Yori flushed the blood away, "I'm on my period, dad. Leave me alone."

There was a pause. Then, "I'm sorry to bother you," Yoshiro said weakly.

Yori sighed again and got a pad from underneath the sink. Under the bathroom sink was taboo for her father. It contained pads, tampons, and makeup, everything Yoshiro couldn't handle.

Yori washed her hands and brushed her teeth. '_This is going to be a_ wonderful _week_,' she thought morbidly as she flipped the light switch.

--

--

Yoshiro actually cleaned the greenhouse, something Yori was very grateful for. She hated the greenhouse. It was hot, humid, and bug _paradise_. Yori hated bugs, insects, anything with more than four legs. She hated a lot of things right now. Especially Tora-baba, whom she had to escort home. But it wasn't so bad this time.

"I can't believe I was knocked out for so long!"

"Indeed."

"That potion of your mothers works wonders for an old lady like me. I feel great!" Tora crowed.

"Oh? You don't feel dizzy? No nausea, heartburn or indigestion? No upset stomach, nor diarrhea?"

"Pepto-max," Tora finished and swung her cane gaily.

Yori smiled. She added a tiny, _miniscule_ amount of marijuana to Tora's tea. It was just regular tea, with a little bit of milk and honey added for flavor. And of course, a little bit of marijuana. A little bit was all that was needed for an old woman like Tora.

Tora pointed to a rock, "Hee! Look at that little squirrel over there! I've never seen such an ugly, lumpy little thing. Think its dead? It's not moving."

"Oh yeah," Yori agreed. "You're almost home, Tora-baba."

"I know _that_," she replied grumpily, as if she was disappointed.

The two walked in silence for the rest of the journey. "There you are, Tora-baba."

Tora's house was a small house. She had only three rooms; a bedroom, a bathroom, and a living room/dining room combination. She lived on the outskirts of Kushii; however, taking a semi-high Tora through Kushii was suicidal. Tora would kill Yori if she did; Tora had a reputation to keep.

"Tell your mother I'll come over for dinner when she gets back. I couldn't stand to have to eat with you and your father." Tora smiled and shut the door in Yori's face.

--

--

Nothing.

That's what Sakon felt. Nothing. Was he alive or dead? What the hell? After all that suffering, there was _nothing_? Getting his butt kicked by some makeup-wearing, plays with dolls bastard, getting called a _woman_, that was all for nothing? No heaven, no hell, no angel, no- ow. That fucking hurt.

Wait. That was pain. It was coming from his left arm. In heaven, there was no pain, or so it was said. So…that meant…

"Can you hear me?" asked a voice. The voice of his torturer, the voice of death.

Sakon tried to tell it to fuck off, but there was something in his throat, and he chocked.

"Oh, forgot about that, sorry." The something was gone and Sakon coughed weakly before asked the voice, "Here to…make me…suffer…shinigami?"

The voice laughed.

--

--

"Dr. Kimi!" Hana turned around.

"Dr. Kimi, the patient in room 121 is waking up!" Yuma said, smiling as she trotted up to Hana.

"Really? That's great news," Hana said, walking toward the patient's room with Yuma her assistant reading his vitals behind her.

"His heart rate and brain activity have gone up, for both of them! The main one especially."

"Good. Let's check on them, shall we?" Hana said as she opened the door.

The boy lay on the hospital bed, bandages covering his whole body including his face. Only his nose, mouth, and chin were not bandaged.

"Hello," Hana announced as she walked over to his bedside. She smiled apologetically before she took an I.V with a particularly large needle out of his arm. He flinched and stirred.

"Can you hear me?" she asked, leaning over his bedside.

He made a grunting sound from his throat before choking.

"Oh, forgot about that, sorry." She said as she gently pulled the breathing tube from out of his mouth. He coughed weakly, "Here to…make me…suffer…shinigami?"

Hana paused a moment before bursting into laughter, "Shinigami? That's a first! No, dear, I'm a doctor, and I'm here to make you…not suffer."

The boy didn't respond.

"Do you have a name, dear?" she asked as she checked on the other one. Brain activity was slow, but she didn't know what to do. She'd have to ask him about it later.

"S-Sakon…" he muttered.

"Well Sakon-san," Yuma said as she wrote some notes on her clipboard. "You've got one hell of recuperation to go through. You've got damaged tissue and torn muscles throughout your body. You'll be sore for a long time. There is some good news though."

"Oh…?" he wheezed. "What could get…any better…than this?"

"You're alive." Yuma said matter-of-factly.

--

--

Yeah, I know. Not very interesting.

It has to be done though, to make things progress. See, I tried not to make it that boring by adding the little Sakon segment.

Please inform me of any mistakes. I'm trying to be my own beta, and I need to know if I missed anything.

Well, let me know what you think, please. Reviews make me update faster winks.

Tahoma, size 11, 9 pages 3,116 words.

August 11th, 2008

**Very Important Note: **

**Who is older, Sakon or Ukon? It's pretty bad when the author has to ask about the characters she's writing about, but I really don't know. Also, for whoever is younger, would "aniki" be ok for me to use? I mean, do you think they'd address each other like that, or would they just say "brother"? Should I stick to "brother"? It is kind of annoying when people put a whole bunch of Japanese terms like "ano" "hai" and stuff. What do you think?**

**Also, thanks for the 80+ hits for chapter one!!**

Dani


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I walked over to this computer with the utmost ambition to write this chapter and finish it by the time I go to bed. I've had this sudden, powerful inspiration to write…um, while I was in the bathroom. Gross, I know…oh, I was only going peepee! I wasn't doing anything weird!!

Anyway, I am very pleased with the feedback and I'm so happy that I'm fit to burst! Thank you all so very much!

As for why I haven't been writing much, I am so terrible sorry. I'm a senior this year and I am damned determined to do well. I've been busy studying and working on homework and volunteering and stuff. And…honestly, the inspiration to write anything has just died. I don't know why and I don't like it, but I hate to force write because it is ugly. Not fun for me, not good for you. But!! I have the inspiration and I'm gonna do it. That happy bubbly feeling is absolutely pounding in my chest because I'm having (going to) fun.

Please excuse the long AN. I just wanted to give some reason, not excuse (because doing my HW is important /) as to why I haven't existed for a while.

Many, many thanks are in order.

VampireArgonian92: Thanks for confirming, I kind of figured, but confirmation is nice.

Todesengal: You! You!! OMG TY!! Thank you, thank you!! All the feedback made me woozy! ILOVEYOULOTSTOO!! THANKS!! Many, many smiley's to you! This chapter is for you. : )

Shinda: Thanks! I'm so glad you like this story.

Razell: Thanks! Nobody else mentioned Old Lady Tora, and I was so worried about having her in the story. I think that Sakon's "lipstick" is actually part of his Kekkei Genkai.

1on1/SadisticManiac: I'm glad you like the story. If you didn't read the AN, please do as it explains my absence.

That's it for the thank yous. Please review when you are done, that's what I love most about writing because then I know it makes people happy.

**Disclaimer: Naruto (the manga/show) is not mine. However, I am currently enjoying this opportunity to write for it.**

A/N MAJOR SUPER IMPORTANT!!

I just watched the episodes with Sakon and Ukon over again, and I have something very important wrong!! Sakon and Ukon didn't die from senbon, as I had previously thought. They died from the Crow's knives.

Because this is AU-ish, please ignore this. Inside the Ant could have been lots of poison filled senbon, we don't know. Please play along with me, and forgive my ignorance.

ANOTHER THING! It says to the many websites I have been to, that Sakon and Ukon are 14. I believe this age to be too… "innocent" so I wish to make them 15. I would prefer 16, but that is too much.

Quite honestly, I hope to write lemons (we will speak of these later, you need not worry!!) and I think that 14 is too young for sex in this story, because Yori is 16. I hope this hasn't offended any of my younger readers.

Their birthday really is June 20th, for future reference.

--

--

Chapter three

--

--

Sakon's recovery was going to be hell. Anyone with eyes could see that. Or anyone with ears for that matter; Sakon complained, if not as much, then more than Old Lady Tora herself. He complained about the smell of the hospital (smelled too clean), his food (too seasoned), his pillow (too soft), his nurse (the male nurse was copping a feel), and-- "What the hell do you want?" he spat at Hana. She had just walked into the room with her assistant, Yuma.

"I've come to check on you, Sakon-san."

Sakon narrowed his eyes, "You mean you've come to interrogate me!" Ever since his throat healed, he had come to the belief that every person who spoke to him was there to interrogate him about his other head, his brother. They claimed to be ordinary doctors. Everyday, ordinary people doing everyday, ordinary things.

He didn't buy it.

"How is…your other head?" Hana asked uncomfortably. See? It was all about his brother. They wanted information on his Kekkei Genkai, and possibly Orochimaru-sama.

Sakon turned his head away from the woman in disgust. In truth, he was worried about his brother. Very worried. He had tried to communicate with his brother, out loud and through his mind, but all attempts were unsuccessful. He was torn between keeping his mouth shut and secrets safe, or telling about his brother. Keeping the secret could kill his brother. Revealing it could possibly save him.

_God dammit. _

--

--

"The nurses have complaints about Sakon-san, Hana-san," Yuma said as soon as Hana walked in the hospital door. "They say he talks to himself. And Makoto-san is threatening to quit if he has to be Sakon-san's nurse any longer. He says that Sakon-san's been accusing him of…," she trailed off, looking at her clipboard. "Ah…accusing him of "trying to cop a feel." Makoto-san finds this very offensive. Apparently his wife is offended as well. She says…"

Hana sighed, "I'm not interested in the drama, Yuma-san. Makoto-san is released of his burden. Find someone else to-"

"That's the problem, Hana-san. No one wants to nurse a crazy two-headed ninja kid back to health."

"Then I'll take him home and nurse him there," Hana said flatly as she glared at some passing nurse. The nurse looked away sheepishly. "He is stable enough."

Yuma seemed taken aback, "I really don't think that's a good idea! This boy is…is unstable _mentally_. I've heard him speak to himself. "Can you hear me? Are you okay" he says to himself. It's creepy. And you have a daughter at home, don't you? Do you think that's safe?"

"My daughter is a ninja, as is her father. That boy can barely stand long enough to _pee, _let alone stand long enough to kill someone," Hana lied. He was recovering quite fast, too fast for her liking.

"Hana-san, I insist-"

Hana stopped in front of Sakon's room, her hand on the door knob.

"Do you want to be his nurse?" she asked.

"Not-not really…"

"Then who else is there to care for him? I see an injured boy before I see an injured ninja, crazy person, killer…guy. And right now…we're going to check on said…person."

Hana opened the door before Yuma could protest, and walked smoothly into the room.

"What the hell do you want?" Sakon spat.

Hana smiled, unfazed. "I've come to check on you, Sakon-san."

Sakon's eyes narrowed, "You mean you've come to interrogate me!"

Ever since his throat healed, the higher ups asked questions, common questions such as, "How old are you? What's your last name? Do you have any relatives who live nearby?". He had come to the conclusion that it was an interrogation and refused to answer anything.

"How is…your other head?" Hana asked uncomfortably. She needed to know how the other head functioned, if it was even responsive. If it wasn't, it could be removed by a simple yet delicate surgery. If it was…then she needed to examine it, to check its vitals.

Sakon turned his head away, the other one swinging just behind his. Hana bit her lip. She really needed this information. Aside from it being important to making him healthy…Hana couldn't help but be curious. It was a fully developed head. Did it share the same trachea? The same vocal cords? It was a medical mystery, and as a doctor it intrigued Hana.

As a person it freaked her out.

--

--

Sakon made up his mind. He would divulge the secret. But only to the doctor with the brown hair and kind brown eyes. Those with kind eyes were always the easiest to manipulate.

"I will tell you about my…other head," he said quietly. "But only you," he added quickly, seeing the assistant start. "I will only speak with…Doctor Hana Kimi."

The assistant frowned. "Now see here Sakon-san-"

"It's okay." Hana said. "I agree to his terms, Yuma-san. They seem very fair, if you ask me."

Sakon sneered while the assistant protested. He wasn't born yesterday. He knew that Yuma was a busybody. She wanted nothing more than to find out all of the juicy little details about his Kekkei Genkai. Well that bitch wasn't going to get anything. Hana wouldn't tell; he'd make her swear her word. Those with kind eyes never tell lies.

Sakon smirked. He should be a poet.

"Sorry about that, Sakon-san," Hana apologized as she shut the door quietly. She had practically shoved the protesting Yuma out of the door.

Hana pushed a cushy chair next to the bed. She sat down and looked over at him expectantly.

Was this woman stupid?

Sakon sighed. He was surrounded by simpletons. "Lock the door, shut the windows. Turn on something, anything with noise. We need a background noise in case there is a bug in here, which I highly doubt. There doesn't seem to be anything that's not primitive in this godforsaken hellhole."

Hana obeyed him quietly. She locked the door and shut the windows as he ordered, and even pulled back the curtain on the window. Sakon refused to wear the heart monitor, IV, or anything that involved keeping records of his vitals, but the machines were still there. Hana sterilized the needle of the heart monitor and stuck in in her arm without flinching. She then turned on the machine which beeped in tune with her heartbeat.

"May I take notes?" she asked, holding a clipboard and pencil in her hands. She sat on the cushy chair. "It's imperative that I make notes to refer to in the future."

"Any notes you take will be in my possession until you need them, and you may only look at them when I let you."

"Some notes are better than none," Hana said cheerfully, her pencil poised above the clipboard.

Sakon didn't know how to start. He stared quietly at his sheets, what should he say? How does somebody go about explaining how his brother lives inside his body?

Hana cleared her throat, "Perhaps we should start simple?"

She pressed forward when he didn't reply right away, "Let's start with the personal questions. You've been here for a week already, and no one knows anything about you. Last name, age, birthday, height and weight please."

"Don't have one, fifteen, June 20th, 5'7, 185 pounds."

Hana scribbled down his answers hastily. "Average height and healthy weight," she muttered. "Skin tone is pale…hair is…" she looked over at him. "Gray. Eyes are…"

"My eyes are black and I would appreciate it if you would stop talkin' like I'm not here," Sakon snapped.

Hana blinked, "Sorry. Didn't think you cared. We talked about you like this all the time in front of you and you never said a thing."

"Yeah well, this time is different," he replied coldly.

"Sorry," she said again. She changed the subject, "Let's move on. I assume you don't wish to talk about your Kekki Genku-"

"_It's Kekkei Genkai_!" he said angrily. "Get it right, dammit!"

"Look," Hana said, leaning forward. "I don't give a damn what it's called. It's been a week since I've been with my family or eaten properly. Along with the hospital staff worrying about me taking care of you, my husband is at his wits end as well. My baby girl is sick with a bad cold, and he is constantly being harassed by a pissy old lady. I just want to get this done, take you home, and go see my family."

Sakon stared blankly. The kind, motherly doctor had pretty much exploded in his face. At least, as much as a nice person could. If she knew anything about him then she wouldn't dare get in his face. But she didn't know him and he wasn't quite up to snuff yet, so he let her comments pass this time. He focused on her little speech, she had said something about her home, did she intend to take him there?

"Take me home?" he repeated.

Hana sighed and massaged her temples, "Yes. Nobody is willing to care for you any longer. Since I am the only one who is willing, and is doing so right now, I will take you to my home. It's a better environment, more relaxing. I'll be closer to my family, and you'll be closer to me. It's just easier for everybody."

"What if I don't want to go to your shitty house?" he sneered.

"Then you stay here," Hana replied coolly. "It's your choice. Cooperate and go to my "shitty house" with me, or shut your mouth and stay here in this "godforsaken hellhole". You pick."

"I won't stay here."

"That doesn't sound like anything I offered you, and those are your only choices." Hana was done playing games. She wanted to go home today.

Sakon didn't like to be rushed. He didn't like to be told what to do. But he sure as hell didn't want to stay here.

"I will go with you."

--

--

--

"I want mom. You're a horrible doctor, father. No comfort," Yori said thickly. She had caught a summer cold, and it wasn't a pleasant one. She had a stuffy, runny nose. She was always cold and her throat was sore from all of the coughing.

Yoshiro shoved cough syrup into her mouth. "Well she's not here. She's taking care of Sachon, or Sokan. Whatever the hell his name is."

"Hell if I know," Yori shrugged as she swallowed the cherry flavored syrup. "Sokan sounds about right, though."

"Konoha hasn't replied to my message. I guess this guy must not be an enemy ninja or an ally, just some idiot who got caught in the middle. He's not in the bingo book."

Yori shrugged again. She was laying on the couch in the family room, flipping through channels. She didn't like to be shut in her room while she was sick.

"Tora-baba is supposed to stop by again this evening, for her tea and meals. She said she's staying the night this time," Yori said hoarsely.

"You shouldn't talk," Yoshiro mumbled. Both of the Kimi's were miserable. Yoshiro and Yori weren't close. Their relationship was tolerable, but they weren't very affectionate. Yori hugged her father every now and then, but she never kissed him. Yori said that her father didn't really like her, but loved her only because she was his daughter. Yoshiro claimed he didn't know how to handle a teenage girl and said nothing more about the subject.

They both jumped as the front door banged. "That must be her," Yori muttered.

Yoshiro jumped to his feet, "That's my queue. I'll be in the bathroom."

"Don't keep her waiting!" Yoshiro smiled and quickly ran to the bathroom.

"You asshole! I'm sick! You should--you're an asshole!" Yori yelled, her voice cracking.

The knocking persisted.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming you crazy old hag!"

Yori walked over to the door. Her nose tickled, and she felt a sneeze coming. Wouldn't it just be perfect if she got snot all over Tora-baba? It wouldn't be like she couldn't help it or anything, she was sick.

Yori wretched the door open just as the sneeze exploded out of her mouth. Snot flew out of her nose, and she doubled over. Sneezing hurt her stomach. The coughing had made her stomach muscles sensitive and that was a big sneeze.

She straightened and wiped her nose with a tissue, "I'm sorry Tora-baba, I--You're not Tora-baba."

Indeed it wasn't. Standing in front of her doorstep was Sakon and he was covered in her snot.

--

--

I'm sorry guys. I meant to finish this Monday, but I had to do my math HW.

Please review.

Wednesday, October 15th, 2008.

Times New Roman size 11.5, 7 pages 2,784 words


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya, guys! Thanks so much for the feedback! I don't even mind the lack of reviews, because **Razell**, **Shinda**, and **The Yamato** leave such filling reviews. Thank you three so much. This chapter is for you guys.

**Review Replies** (I do this because some people who don't review also may have the same questions and whatnot. I also believe that those who review deserve recognition.)

**Razell**- Yes, Sakon wouldn't be Sakon if he wasn't an ass. Ukon will be mentioned in this chapter, don't worry about him! Yeah, Yori and her father aren't close. That will be explained in a later chapter, and I'll remind you. :P

**Shinda**- OMG! I updated!! And I love how you love the ending! Thanks so much for a nice review.

**The Yamato**- Thanks so much! You have no idea how big of a compliment that is to me, really. I mean, we never saw much of Sakon and Ukon, so it's kind of hard to type how they'd act, you know?? So, thanks so much!

AN: You all realize this is M, right? I just want to make sure. I mean, you know…so there's…M stuff…you know? Quite honestly, this would be the first hint of M-ness I've ever done. I feel like people would think less of me for writing M stuff. TT^TT so please know what you're getting into!!

Chapter Four

"I'm so glad that you decided to come home with me, Sakon-chan," Hana said happily.

"Yeah, well it's not like I had a choice." Sakon mumbled.

"Actually you did, Sakon-chan," Hana reminded with a cheerful smile.

"Would you stop calling me that?" He demanded. "I'm not a girl!"

Hana's smile didn't falter, "Okay, Sakon-kun."

"God, that's almost worse," he muttered. The only reason why he agreed to come with this psycho was because she said she could help his brother. That and he didn't want to stay in that god damned hospital.

"You'll love it at my house, dear. We live quite away from anyone else, so we're left to our own a lot. Which is fine because I have my lovely family and my lovely pets and lovely plants. Oh, I can't wait to see those plants…" Hana trailed off blissfully.

Sakon rolled his eyes. Hana set a slow pace for them, because even though Sakon's wounds had healed, for the most part anyway, there were still some open wounds, and his muscle tissue had been torn apart and repairing muscle damage took a while, even for someone with Sakon's ability. It was especially harder without his brother.

Hana offered him the use of a wheelchair, but he politely told her to "put that fucking thing up her ass". She didn't mind, she was still on cloud nine to be going home. She didn't offer crutches.

"Your fucking house sounds so fucking lovely."

"Please don't speak like that when we get there, dear. My husband doesn't tolerate lip. At least, not from boys."

"Whatever," Sakon said, rolling his eyes. "How are you going to help Ukon, again?"

"We've been over this at least three times, Sakon-kun."

"I don't care, explain it a fourth time," he snapped.

Hana sighed. His attitude was beginning to effect hers. "I have many herbal plants in my greenhouse, some of which will be able to wake your brother from his slumber. You mentioned something about being able to separate?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that would be most helpful when it comes time to wake him, so you will sleep with him inside you for tonight, and we will work on him tomorrow, when you separate."

"Whoohoo," Sakon said sarcastically.

"I hate these clothes, by the way," he told her, holding the shirt for emphasis.

"I know, dear, but your other clothes were so badly damaged that we absolutely had to throw them away. Unless you want to prance around naked, deal with it."

"…"

They walked in silence for a while. Hana hummed an unknown tune, the happy pep in her gait made him sick. How could someone be so happy? What was so fucking great about her house? What was so great about a god damn snivelling baby and happy-sappy husband?

"What am I supposed to call you and your family?" he asked, bored enough to talk about anything.

"Well, you can call me Mom, and my husband Dad…"

"No. Fucking. Way."

Hana pouted, "Well you don't have to be so mean about it. You can call me Hana, and I'll let my husband decide what you call him. Knowing him it'll be something stupid, like "Kami-sama" or "Kimi-sama"," she rolled her eyes. "He tries to make me call him "Kimi-dono" when we have sex."

Sakon blanched, that was something he didn't want to know or hear, ever.

"As for my daughter…well…you can call her Yori-chan. She's my precious baby, you know. Probably the last one I'll ever have, until she has kids of her own."

Sakon was done talking now. He didn't want to hear any more about her family. Her stupid baby girl, her dumb plants. Her creepy husband and the foreplay. That was fucking weird.

"Oh…we're here!" Hana exclaimed as they came into a wide clearing.

In the middle of the clearing was a large tan house that was dominated in size by the greenhouse behind it. Cats, cats everywhere. Everywhere. And as soon as they saw Hana, they ran up to them, meowing and crying at their mistress.

"Oh, my babies! My poor kitties! I've missed you so…!" she began to cry. She knelt down and cuddled some of the cats. "My poor cats!" she sobbed.

Poor cats? What the hell? They were all plump and healthy looking to him. Poor cats? Whatever. Big crybaby.

"Oh…oh…oh….Sakon-kun," she hiccuped and snuggled a brown, rather ugly looking cat with three legs, "You can just go ahead inside, dear."

Sakon rolled his eyes at the crying woman. Stupid woman. He walked over to the door, his limp only visible if one looked hard enough. The door disgusted him right away. Hanging from the door was a little plaque that said, "There's no place like home, and no home's a home without cats!"

"How…lovely…" his eye twitched as he knocked on the door. He heard shuffling and yelling and he kept banging.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming you crazy old hag!"

Hag? Oh, whoever was on the other side was going to _pay_.

The door swung upon in mid-knock, and the next thing he knew, he was greeted with a sneeze, followed by a wave of nasty, slimy snot.

"I'm sorry Tora-baba, I--You're not Tora-baba."

Sakon's eye twitched dangerously. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

--

--

"Oh shit," Yori mumbled, her face turning a bright shade of red. It was that--that Sokan kid. In her doorway. Looking pissed. And covered in her snot.

His eye twitched angrily. "I'm going to fucking kill you," he said in a dangerously low, deep voice that sent shivers down Yori's spine, but not out of fear.

His voice was sexy.

"YORI!" Hana pushed Sakon aside and hugged her daughter. "My baby! My baby girl!"

"_That's _your baby?" Sakon said, brushing his shoulder with a wince.

"My _precious_ baby!" Hana corrected, covering Yori's face in kisses. "Look at you!" she said, holding her an arms length away. "Have you gotten taller? Your breasts bigger? Maybe it's your hair, have you done something with your hair?"

"I'm SICK."

"And _I'm_covered in snot." Sakon snapped. "This is fucking nasty. I swear to god, I'm going to fucking-"

"Who is this?" Yoshiro boomed, appearing behind Yori. He glanced over Sakon and leered at him in his snot-covered glory.

"Great time to show up, father." Yori mumbled. Yoshiro gripped her shoulder tightly.

"Oh Yoshiro!" Hana began to cry again.

Yoshiro hugged his wife, "Sokan was it?" He asked Sakon.

"Sakon."

Yoshiro grunted. "You should get cleaned up."

Yori blushed and Sakon glared. He already didn't like this family. They were annoying, disgusting, rude, and stupid.

The father dwarfed his wife and daughter. He was broad-shouldered and his short, ear-length ebony hair and green eyes reminded him of Orochimaru-sama. The daughter was smaller, but she had her fathers' broad shoulders. She had long black hair and green eyes and she reminded him of Orochimaru-sama as well, only she was had healthy tan instead of Orochimaru-sama's pale pasty white colored skin.

"Uh, why don't I…?" The girl started. Sakon looked at her with his icy glare. She flinched, "uh…show you the bathroom…" she finished weakly.

She turned around and walked a little inside the house. She looked over her shoulder. Sakon hadn't moved. Yori sighed and grabbed his hand. It felt rough in her softer one.

He jerked his hand out of hers quickly, as if her skin burned him. Yori flushed and walked over to him.

He watched her fiercely as she leaned forward and whispered, "Look, I'm really, really sorry. I am. But do you want to stay here covered in snot and watch my parents make up for the week they've been apart? Because I certainly don't. I know what they do when dad gets back from a mission; mom'd be the same. Trust me, you don't want to know, you don't want to see, and you sure as hell don't want to hear. So please," she sighed and took a breath, "follow me?"

Sakon looked over at Hana and Yoshiro, who were lip-locked. He grimaced and gave Yori the slightest nod. She turned around and sidestepped her parents and led Sakon past the living room and up the stairs to the bathroom.

--

--

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" Sakon demanded as soon as Yori shut the door.

Yori looked confused for a moment, "I'm Yori Kimi."

"No," Sakon said, rolling his eyes. "I mean, _who_ are you, not what's your name. Are you a ninja? And where the hell am I?"

"You're in Kushii, a small town about 200 miles from Konoha, and more than 250 miles from anywhere else. I'm a rookie medic ninja and I was the one who found you. I saved your life," she said smugly.

Sakon's arm shot out suddenly and gripped Yori by her neck. He lifted her only a few inches above the ground, but his arm was already starting to shake slightly. "You," he hissed in her face. "I don't give a damn if you saved my life or not, don't you _ever _talk to me like that. I can kill you in more than a hundr-"

Yori's leg shot forward and kicked him between his legs. He let go with a yelp and dropped to his knees. Yori kicked him to the ground and sat on his stomach. She grabbed his hair and leaned over to his face, her eyes narrowed.

"Don't you _ever_lay your hands on me again, or next time I'll castrate you. Sure, you may be able to kill me, but you certainly can't do it right now. Like it or not, I saved your life. You owe me. Now," she released his hair and sat back on his abdomen. She caressed his face softly, "you'll be here a long time, Sakon. I can make your stay here a living hell, or a pleasant vacation. I can drug your food and drink and make you shit the whole world out your smart little ass. I can make you puke up your stomach. I can do all kinds of things to your body."

"Or…" she stopped her caressing and started playing with a strand of his hair, "We can have a fun time. There's a lot you can teach me. There's a lot I can teach you. I can even help you with your physical therapy and training."

"So…" she leaned forward again, her face mere inches from his. "what's it gonna be?"

"Get the fuck off me!" Sakon pushed and bucked beneath her, but his body was still recovering. His fighting was useless. So he tried to punch and hit her instead.

She dodged his punches smoothly, taijutsu was something actually she excelled at. She grabbed one of his hands and was about to grab his other when his hand hit her breast. He smirked when she gasped softly and he gave it a firm, hard squeeze.

Yori's stomach flopped. "Are you trying to hurt me? Because my breasts aren't really all that sensitive. All you're doing is squeezing my boob."

Sakon glared at her passive face.

"Do you like that kind of thing?" she asked when he didn't move. "Maybe we could do something like that in place of physical therapy."

"No! Why the fuck would I want to do that?" he snapped.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe 'cause your hand is still on my boob and you've got a hard-on?"

Sakon paled and let go, "I do not."

Yori shrugged, "If you say so, Sakon-koi."

"Don't call me that! And get off of me!"

Yori ignored him, "What's it gonna be?"

"Whatever you want, just get the fuck off of me!"

Yori stood up and held out her hand. Sakon took it reluctantly.

They didn't speak as Yori got a washcloth from a drawer under the sink and wet it with warm water. She wrung it and handed it to Sakon, who snatched it and washed his face in front of the mirror.

Yori stood behind him and looked at Ukon. "Dude, what's up with the other head?"

"That's Ukon, my brother," Sakon grumbled, scrubbing hard.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. It's part of my Kekkei Genkai," he ground out.

Yori reached out and brushed the hair out of his face. "I like him already. He's way cuter than you."

"Whatever. Don't touch him."

Yori let her arm hang by her side. She waited quietly for Sakon. When he was finished, she led him over to her room and opened the door. "You should just go to bed. This is my room, by the way, so please don't break anything."

She walked in and sat on the bed. "I don't care if you go through my stuff, because you probably will anyway."

Sakon stood by the door, his face stoic but his eyes showed irritation.

Yori ignored his quietness. "How old are you, anyway?" She asked as she stood and walked over to him.

"Fifteen," he muttered. "What's it to you?"

"Just wanna make sure," she said as she slid past him and out the door, "that it won't be considered rape."

"What?" his voice cracked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm joking, jeez. Don't get your undies in a tizzy. Besides, I think I like your brother more," she smiled as she shut the door in his face.

* * *

I'm sorry for any OOCness, but one kind of has to take a little liberty with these guys, you know?

Ukon's revival is in the next chapter, don't worry! A lot of people were worried about him.

Sakon was a little submissive in this chapter, and I apologize for that. He is still recovering so his muscle tissue is still repairing. Yori will be punished later though, I think, so don't go around thinking I've made Sakon a push-over. He's just weak right now and Yori is taking advantage of it to assert that she won't be pushed around. She knows she isn't as strong as he is.

Please review and tell me your thoughts! What did you like about this chapter? Did I totally make him OOC? Would you like a little more touchy-feely? Less? Please tell me.

Tuesday, November 04, 2008

Tahoma size 10, 7 pages, 3,014 words

I DID IT! I PASSED THE 10,000 WORD MARK! YAY!!!

**Please tell me of any spelling mistakes, because for some reason the Word at school won't do the spell check for me**

****I got a lot of reviews saying Yori was a little slutty in this chapter. I apologize, I only meant her to be teasing. Perhaps I didn't really get into her character too much in the other chapters if she comes off as being slutty and not just messing around with his head. (UH NOT THAT WAY!!!)**

**I didn't mean to make her so slutty, I am so sorry. I only meant her to be playfully teasing, not slutty teasing.****


	5. Chapter 5

Well it certainly has been a while. I have and still am going through some tough obstacles in my life. I've been moody and unpredictable and unreasonably nasty to those who love me, and I don't know why. I'm also starting to become an insomniac. I just cannot go to sleep anymore. I'm not tired.

Excuses, excuses. Let's skip them and move onto the story, shall we? I know you've all been waiting a while for it.

But first, thanks are in order…

**Review Replies**

Razell: Well, I opted for making the family strange so that readers wouldn't just be like "Ugh another dumbass OC story with a dumbass family". I mean…I didn't really want the Kimi family to be…bland, as most OC families seem to be. I wanted the focus taken off of Yori, so that it's not just about her and Sakon/Ukon.

The Yamato: Thank you. It's good to get a bit of reassurance.

Todesengal: I'm glad you liked the chapters.

TheOneAndOnlyQueenOfArts: You have quite a name. Thanks very much for revealing yourself. I'm very pleased that you like the story, and I hope that you will continue to follow it.

Shinda: Thank you for the comment on her mother. I kind of want the focus not to be so much on Sakon/Ukon and Yori. So it's not just a *normal* OC/Sakon/Ukon. (If there ever was one). That makes me wonder if mine is the only one…

doggygirl: Thank you. I'm glad you like them.

Soul Of Doom: I will do my best!

coffesmurf: Here is an update for you. :) I'm glad I've caught you.

puppydoglove678: I love your comments. All of them. You are so sweet.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Reliable

Chapter 5

"Oh shit," Yori mumbled, her face turning a bright shade of red. It was that--that Sokan kid. In her doorway. Looking pissed. And covered in her snot.

His eye twitched angrily. "I'm going to fucking kill you," he said in a dangerously low, deep voice that sent shivers down Yori's spine, but not out of fear.

His voice was sexy.

She continued to stare blatantly at him. The holes from the senbon were gone now, but it was obvious that he still had a helluva recovery ahead of him. His stance was uneven, indicating that he favored a leg. There were various bandages on his arms and legs. He was also very tired from the trip. Even though it was only a few miles, he looked about ready to keel over.

And he nearly did after Hana pushed him aside. She burst into the house and engulfed Yori in a bone-crushing hug. Yori could feel the tears through her shirt and she rolled her eyes.

"My baby! My baby girl!" she sobbed into Yori's shoulder. Yori hugged her mother loosely.

The pessimistic boy brushed his shoulder off with a wince and glared at the back of Hana's head. "_That's_ your baby?"

Hana finally let go of Yori and began covering her in kisses. "My precious baby," she corrected between kisses.

"Look at you!" she said, holding Yori at an arms length away. "Have you gotten taller? Your breasts bigger? Maybe it's your hair, have you done something with your hair?"

Yori blushed and pulled away from her mother. "I'm SICK." she said.

"And I'm covered in snot," the rude boy broke in. "This is fucking nasty. I swear to god, I'm going to fucking-"

But he was interrupted by Yoshiro. "Who is this?" he boomed. He came out of hiding as soon as he realized that it was not Old Lady Tora at the door.

"Great time to show up, father." Yori mumbled spitefully. Yoshiro gripped her shoulder tightly, a warning.

"Oh Yoshiro!" Tears began to pour down Hana's face again. Yoshiro hugged his wife and looked over at the boy. "Sokan, was it?"

His eye twitched and he managed to mumble "Sakon" through tight lips.

Yoshiro grunted his indifference. "You should get cleaned up."

Yori blushed and Sakon glared at them all. His hands were clenched tightly and he glared scathingly at Yoshiro, who was beginning to kiss Hana intimately.

Yori knew where the kissing was going to lead to, so she approached Sakon. "Um, why don't I...?" she started but flinched when Sakon looked her. "uh...show you to the bathroom..." she finished weakly.

She turned around and walked a little ways through the living room. She looked over her shoulder. Sakon hadn't moved. Yori sighed and grabbed his hand. It felt larger and rougher in her softer one.

He jerked his hand out of hers quickly, as if her skin burned him. Yori flushed and walked over to him.

He watched her fiercely as she leaned forward and whispered, "Look, I'm really, really sorry. I am. But do you want to stay here covered in snot and watch my parents make up for the week they've been apart? Because I certainly don't. I know what they do when father gets back from a mission; mom'd be the same. Trust me, you don't want to know, you don't want to see, and you sure as hell don't want to hear. So please," she sighed and took a breath, "follow me?"

Sakon looked over at Hana and Yoshiro, who were lip-locked in an intense make-out session. He grimaced and gave Yori the slightest nod. She turned around and sidestepped her parents and led Sakon past the living room and up the stairs to the bathroom.

* * *

Yori led him to the bathroom and shut the door to close out the moans that were coming from the living room.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" Sakon demanded as soon as the door was closed. Yori turned around and looked at him perplexedly. "I'm Yori Kimi." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No," Sakon said, rolling his eyes. "I mean, _who_ are you, not what's your name. Are you a ninja? And where the hell am I?"

"You're in Kushii, a small town about 200 miles from Konoha, and more than 250 miles from anywhere else. I'm a rookie medic ninja and I was the one who found you. I saved your life," she said smugly. Maybe playing the "saved your life card" would gain a little respect from him.

Sakon's arm shot out suddenly and gripped Yori by her neck. She was surprised at his speed and strength, but she felt his arm shaking from the effort. While he had no visible wounds, she surmised that he still had major muscle tissue damage to recover from.

While she felt sorry for him, she still did not like to be manhandled.

"You," she felt a twinge of fear as Sakon hissed in her face. "I don't give a damn if you saved my life or not, don't you _ever _talk to me like that. I can kill you in more than a hundr-"

Yori's leg shot forward and kicked him between his legs. He let go with a yelp and dropped to his knees. She had seen many cases of manhandling in the hospital and all would have been prevented if the women had spoken up and defended themselves. Yori vowed to never become one of those broken women.

Yori kicked him to the ground and sat on his stomach. She grabbed his hair and leaned over to his face, her eyes narrowed.

"Don't you _ever _lay your hands on me again, or next time I'll castrate you. Sure, you may be able to kill me, but you certainly can't do it right now. Like it or not, I saved your life. You owe me. Now," she released his hair and sat back on his abdomen. She caressed his face softly, "you'll be here a long time, Sakon. I can make your stay here a living hell, or a pleasant vacation. I can drug your food and drink and make you shit the whole world out your smart little ass. I can make you puke up your stomach. I can do all kinds of things to your body."

She meant in the medical sense, but she realized that that could also mean something else. She decided to tease him a little now that she was in charge.

"Or…" she stopped her caressing and started playing with a strand of his hair, "We can have a fun time. There's a lot you can teach me." Yori saw his strength. She knew he was skilled and clever. How else could he have survived such an attack?

"There's a lot I can teach you," she continued. "I can even help you with your physical therapy and training."

"So…" she leaned forward again, her face mere inches from his. "what's it gonna be?" She hoped he would agree. She needed someone to teach her ninjutsu and genjutsu. Her father was a horrible teacher, and their relationship was poor so they really didn't do well with training together at all.

"Get the fuck off me!" Sakon pushed and bucked beneath her, and Yori's heart quickened. The position they were in was already intimate. His bucking was making it more uncomfortable. She became more aware of her body as her breasts bounced and her stomach fluttered. She was relieved, slightly, when he began to try and punch her instead.

She dodged his punches smoothly, taijutsu was something actually she excelled at. She grabbed one of his hands and was about to grab his other when his hand hit her breast. She gasped and his narrowed and his blue lips set at a sneer. Yori's stomach flopped. "Are you trying to hurt me? Because my breasts aren't really all that sensitive," she bluffed. "All you're doing is squeezing my boob."

Sakon glared at her passive face.

"Do you like that kind of thing?" she asked when he didn't move. "Maybe we could do something like that in place of physical therapy," she suggested with a small smile.

"No! Why the fuck would I want to do that?" he snapped.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe 'cause your hand is still on my boob and you've got a hard-on?" she teased. She almost wished he did, and she swore thought she felt something...

Sakon paled and let go, "I do not."

Yori shrugged nonchalantly, "If you say so, Sakon-koi."

"Don't call me that! And get off of me!"

Yori ignored him. This was actually kind of fun. "What's it gonna be?"

"Whatever you want, just get the fuck off of me!"

Yori stood up a little reluctantly and held out her hand. Sakon hesitated, but sneered and grabbed it.

They didn't speak as Yori got a washcloth from a drawer under the sink and wet it with warm water. She wrung it and handed it to Sakon, who snatched it and washed his face in front of the mirror.

Yori stood behind him and looked at Ukon. "Dude, what's up with the other head?"

"That's Ukon, my brother," Sakon grumbled, scrubbing hard.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. It's part of my Kekkei Genkai," he ground out.

Yori reached out and brushed the hair out of his face. "I like him already. He's way cuter than you."

"Whatever. Don't touch him."

Yori let her arm hang by her side. She waited quietly for Sakon. When he was finished, she led him over to her room and opened the door. "You should just go to bed. This is my room, by the way, so please don't break anything."

She walked in and sat on the bed. "I don't care if you go through my stuff, because you probably will anyway."

Sakon stood by the door, his face stoic but his eyes showed irritation.

Yori ignored his quietness. "How old are you, anyway?" She asked as she stood and walked over to him.

"Fifteen," he muttered. "What's it to you?"

"Just wanna make sure," she said as she slid past him and out the door, "that it won't be considered rape."

"What?" his voice cracked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm joking, jeez. Don't get your undies in a tizzy. Besides, I think I like your brother more," she smiled as she shut the door in his face.

* * *

Sakon felt relieved when she left. Her personality reminded him of Tayuya a little bit, and he felt a pang of...something when he wondered whether the others survived or not. He sat on the bed and stared at the floor.

He quickly brushed it off. Of course they survived. They were the Sound Four. Orochimaru's best team. Sakon just had a spot of bad luck, that's all. He didn't ponder on them anymore and blocked them from his mind completely. He needed to regain his strength and stamina quickly. Not just to get out of this hellhole, or see his teammates, but to get back to Orochimaru-sama.

Sakon searched the room thoroughly for anything suspicious. The room was clean and girly, but that didn't mean that there weren't bugs. Stuffed animals, mostly foxes, were in a hammock in the corner. He looked at all eighteen animals with scrutiny. He looked under the bed, in the bed, on the bed, in the closet, and then he began to look in the dresser. He paused when he looked through Yori's undergarment drawer.

He peered over his shoulder at the door. Sakon had never really seen girls' underwear before. There was no time for such an immature act in the Village of the Sound. But he was still a curious teenage boy. So he looked. His face was red as he shut the drawer.

It was hard to believe that Yori wore those. Or Hana. Or Tayuya! He nearly chuckled at the thought of Tayuya wearing black and white striped low-cuts. Then he blanched and realized that it was _Tayuya_ he was thinking about wearing them and immediately pushed the image and thought out of his head.

He went over to the bed and thought about Ukon. He felt no connection with him. It was as if Ukon was detached from his body and mind. It was scary to think about, because they had always been together. He didn't know what he would do without his brother. He could survive with no teammates. He could survive without Orochimaru-sama. Hell, he could survive _here_. But he couldn't live without his brother.

Sakon lay down on the bed. Hana promised to help Ukon tomorrow. All Sakon had to do now was sleep and wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

The reason why I think I was turned-off from writing was because I relied too much on everybody else's opinion and not my own. While I do appreciate and welcome your thoughts, I now realize that mine are the most important.

I'm sorry to sound so egotistical, but if I don't believe that then I stress out too much over what everyone thinks and I can't bring myself to write for fear of disappointing you all.

Thank you all so much for waiting so patiently and I am so sorry. I really am. Please accept my apology and this little, teeny-tiny Omake Theatre.

---

Sakon picked up one of the undergarments. It was pale green with dark green lace. The garment seemed innocent enough. He thought of what Yori looked like in it. He could see her green eyes matching perfectly with them. He pictured her blushing under his gaze and he could see himself reaching out to....

No! She was the enemy! He quickly replaced her with someone he knew. Tayuya immediately popped into his head. Looking at him with a face of disdain. Holding her flute. And wearing the green underwear.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

---

Short and dumb. But I thought that him imagining Tayuya, a clear tomboy, in girly underwear was funny.

Anyway...I'd like you all to know that this story will be taking a different course now. The M-rating will become more clear. Yori and Sakon will begin to experience more sexual tension (more like "awkwardness") and they will began a reluctant bond of friendship.

Ukon will appear in the next chapter, but I'm not sure if he will have any lines or not because I think I will have him unconscious for the hole chapter to give Sakon a chance to bond with Yori, but also examine what life would be like without his brother.

ALSO!! I want to know what you guys want. Do you want Sakon/Yori, Ukon/Yori, a bit of both, or Sakon/Yori/Ukon? Or would you rather wait and see how Yori and Ukon act together?

I think I know how it's going to play out, and I think you may all be mad at me because of it. But I would like to hear what you have to say about it.

...

I just want you all to know how grateful I am for your support. Thank you all very much for waiting ever so patiently.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm floored! I really am surprised! I'm so pleased with the responses from chapter five. Thank you all so much; you guys really are the best. You all have made this story the most fun for me to write!

This chapter is dedicated to **Blubbers**_._ I hope I did you justice. And I also hope that you're not mad at me .

Review Responses:

**Razell**: Your comments are appreciated. They're funny and make me smile :)

**puppydoglove678**: I love how you give me feedback. I mean, you're not the only one who gives me feedback, but you always give me such detailed things, like about what you like and would like to see. Thank you :D

**Alucard-345**: Hey! Here it is, please love it!

**Coffesmurff**: Yes, I'm back. And I'm glad that you waited and not left. I'm happy that you like where this is going, thank you for the feedback :)

**Minotaurlegend15**: Thanks very much for your encouragement and feedback!

**Shinda**: OMG! Please don't forget about this story! Thanks for the feedback, but please don't forget about this story! It's the best one in the world! (lol, JK)

**XxNarutoFreak4LifexX**: Thank you so much! That really is a compliment, thank you!

I don't own the characters of Naruto.

Chapter Six

After she left Sakon alone in her room, Yori went downstairs and straight to the storage closet. Her head was in between the shelves as she looked for something.

"What are you doing, Yori?"

Yori bumped her head in surprise. "Ouch! Dammit mom!"

She turned to look at her mother, rubbing the bump on her head tenderly, "I was looking for the tent and sleeping bag."

Hana gave her a concerned look, "Whatever for? I know you don't think you're going to sleep outside when you have a cold!"

"I let our guest have my room because the guest bedroom isn't fit to be used. I just thought the fresh air would do me good..." Yori said. She did not want to be in the house tonight.

"Well you can just go sleep on the floor in your room. You are not sleeping outside with a cold, young lady."

"Yeah, about that..." Yori smiled her widest smile. "I think I'm all better! I think that last big sneeze did the trick cuz now I'm all better!"

"Don't try to pull wool over my eyes, Yori. I'm your mother. Now go to your room. _Don't_," Hana said with a glare. "Argue. Just go."

"But he's a boy! Aren't you worried about us having sex?"

"The only ones who should be having sex in this house," her father suddenly appeared beside his wife. He gave Yori his sternest look, "is your mother and me."

"Okay, I'm going to bed now," Yori said loudly and ran quickly upstairs. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew," she moaned. "Oh my GOD, that is so nasty!"

She marched up to her door, her hand raised to knock. "This is _my_ room," she thought. "Why should I knock?"

Then she got a mental picture of Sakon wanking off, or wearing _her_ underwear or just randomly standing naked in her room. She didn't know him, what he was like. So she knocked.

There was no answer. Yori was going to knock again, but she heard her parents coming up the stairs. Terrified, Yori opened the door, ran in, and slammed it shut.

"What the fuck are you doing? Haven't you heard of knocking? Do they even teach you manners in this hellhole?"

Sakon was sitting on her bed, looking annoyed.

Yori ignored him and went over to her closet. He followed her, "Didn't you hear me? I said—"

She turned around and got in his face, "I heard what you said," she hissed. "But I was forced to come in here. Believe me, I don't want to be here. I wanted to sleep outside. Hell, I even threatened to have sex with you! But they thwarted me and I'm stuck here."

"What?"

Yori went back to digging in the closet. She pulled out a big, ratty-looking blanket.

"What do you mean you threatened to have sex with me?"

"Exactly how it sounds," she said over her shoulder. "I was going to sleep outside but Mom told me to sleep in my room. I told her I was going to have sex with you and then my dad appeared." She shuddered violently. "He said…oh my god, it's so gross…"

"Out with it, dammit!"

Yori looked at him with wide eyes and whispered, "He said the only ones who should be having sex in this house are he and mom."

Sakon paled slightly, "Oh."

"Yup." She walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow. She then opened her nightstand and pulled out nighttime cough medicine. "I'm going to knock myself out with this and turn the radio on. Are you okay with that? Well, I'm sorry but even if you aren't, I'm going to anyway. They can get pretty loud in there."

Yori opened the bottle and began to drink from it.

"Give me some," Sakon demanded. Yori shook her head and finished gulping the syrupy medicine. She handed it to him. "Hey! You dumb fuck, there's nothing in here."

Yori grunted and pointed to her puffed out cheeks. "You haven't even swallowed it yet! Give me some!"

She gave him a dirty look. "Hurry up before your germs get mixed in it." She rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of his neck. "What the fuck!" he snapped and she kissed him. He could feel her tongue on his lips, prying his mouth open. He opened his mouth slightly and he felt her slobber all up in his mouth.

He tried to jerk back but she had both hands on him now, and she pushed him back on the bed. She fell on top of him and he gasped. She propelled more drool in his mouth and that was when he realized that it was not drool, but syrup.

He swallowed the syrup reluctantly and she pushed off of him. She stood and swallowed. Then she went over to her dresser and turned on a little radio that Sakon hadn't noticed before. And he soon realized why. It was a plastic fox, and similar to her other fox figures. Its ears were the speakers and its nose was the on/off button.

Sakon was angry with himself. He should have noticed it! If that stupid radio hid from his view in plain sight, how many other bugs could he have missed? He was too comfortable here; he was becoming lazy and careless.

Loud music erupted from the small ornament, the music loud and foreign. "What the hell is that?"

"That was a kiss, my dear Sakon-koi," Yori said dryly. She was making a pallet on the floor near the bed and her back was to him.

She was becoming too familiar with him if she thought she could keep her back to him and be safe. His cheeks tinged pink at her reply. "I know what a kiss is," he retorted stiffly. "I was talking about the music."

"I don't know what this is. It's always loud, no matter what song is playing so I keep it on this station." She crawled into her makeshift sleeping bag. "Night."

He ignored her and laid down on the bed sideways so he could keep an eye on her. Sakon felt his eyes droop. When he opened them, she was gone. He felt the bed move and he rolled over, his hand poised to defend himself.

Yori stared sleepily back at him, "I could hear their bed creaking," she murmured. They stared at each other, neither uttering a sound. It was an unspoken agreement; they had come to a temporary truce that would last until they woke up.

They continued to look at each other, their eyes drooping slowly. Yori yawned and her eyes opened wide. Sakon took some perverted comfort from her brilliant green eyes. They reminded him of Orochimaru-sama, and for the first time since being with the Sound Four, he felt at ease. It wasn't much longer that he fell asleep.

* * *

Sakon woke slowly. He didn't open his eyes and he allowed his other senses to assess his environment. The radio was off…it was about midday according to the bugs and birds…and he was alone. He opened his eyes and stretched. His muscles screamed as he suddenly jumped out of the bed. The doctor promised to heal Ukon today.

He tried to reach Ukon. He called for his brother through his mind and received no answer. Sakon was worried, but he knew that the doctor would try her best. Good people like her were stupid fools. As soon as Ukon was healed, she would outlive her usefulness and she and her family would have to die.

* * *

Sakon eventually made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Sakon-kun! Did you sleep well?"

Hana was cheerfully washing dishes. Her body positively glowed with happiness. It was sickening. "You just missed lunch, but I'd be happy to make you something."

"I don't want anything. I want you to heal Ukon. Now."

She frowned and finished her dishes. "Well, I was hoping you'd at least eat something. But I understand the bond between you and your brother is strong and I'm sorry you had to wait this long. Go to Yori's room. I'll go and get Yori and my medical supplies. We'll be up shortly."

"No. I don't want her around."

"Unfortunately for you, I need her. So whether you want her or not, she will be there. I don't know why you wouldn't want her to be with you. As I understand it, you and Yori slept together last night…"

Sakon flushed angrily, "We didn't fuck!"

Hana giggled, "I was just teasing you, dear. But maybe you two _should_ have. I think you both would be so much happier. Sex releases you. It feels so good...sex is wonderful…"

She looked around in surprise. "Oh. He's gone. Oh, well. Better go and get Yori…" She pranced into the living room where Yori was working on a blanket. She was sitting on the couch and listening to her MP3 player. Hana could hear the music blasting. She yanked the ear buds and Yori turned slowly and glared up at her mother.

"Are you_ trying _to make yourself hearing-impaired!?"

Yori shrugged up at her mother, "Yes, actually. What do you want?"

"I need you to help me with our guests. Sakon is going to separate from Ukon. I don't know what to expect, as I've never even heard of a case like this. And why in the world would you want to be deaf?"

Yori put her blanket away and looked at her mother expressionlessly. "The sound of your mother and father going at it all night long is enough to make anyone want to be deaf. I don't know how come you're awake and dad isn't."

Hana gathered her medical bag from behind the couch. "Well…sex doesn't take as much out of me as it does your father. All men have a sort of limit before they just can't get an erection. The average man orgasms about--"

"Please," Yori put her hand over Hana's mouth. "Please, for the sake of my sanity, _stop talking_."

The mother and daughter quietly finished gathering supplies and walked up the stairs. Neither of them spoke a word until they walked into Yori's room.

"Okay Sakon-kun. I'd like you to please detach from your brother, with him on the bed, please." Hana clipped as she walked into the room. Yori stood behind her mother expressionlessly. Sakon nodded and lay down on the bed.

He wasn't sure how badly separating would hurt. It usually didn't, but Sakon never tried to separate in this state. Sakon braced himself and slowly sat up, and Ukon gradually fell out of his brother.

Yori gasped and Sakon sent a glare in her direction. "It's like watching a butterfly come out of it's cocoon." She said softly in awe.

Sakon rolled his eyes and finished pushing his brother out of himself. Ukon lay on the bed unconscious and naked.

"The clothes I had on before were made with a special cloth that allowed us to duplicate it as we separated," Sakon explained flatly. "Ukon's usually awake when we split up. I've never tried to separate without him awake."

"Let's see," Hana muttered as she moved closer to Ukon. "Yori, hand me my stethoscope and please take notes."

Yori stumbled forward and handed her mother the stethoscope. She kept her eyes strictly on Ukon's face, though her cheeks were pink.

She copied down everything her mother told her to. "Hmm…this is strange. His vitals are normal, and actually…his body is perfectly healthy. It seems that all of his injuries transferred to your body, Sakon-kun."

"I could have told you that. They always do. That's why we're able to heal so quickly."

Hana gave him a look; "I wish you told me this earlier."

"It didn't seem to be of crucial importance." He shrugged.

"It isn't, but still…"

Hana covered the sleeping Ukon with Yori's bedspread. "I believe that he's in a coma. I think that either he had a severe blow to the head, or the poison affected his brain. Maybe both." She exhaled and shook her head. "I can't think of any medical explanation for this, mostly because I'm not a brain specialist but also because no ones ever heard of a case like you two."

"So you're saying that you can't help him!" Sakon accused.

"I'm saying that I don't know what to do. I'm going to try to help him, but I don't know if I can."

Sakon was shaking. His face was a deep red color and his fists clenched together so tightly that blood flowed from his hands to the hardwood floor. Hana had no expression on her face as she looked at him.

"You can communicate with him telepathically, right?" Yori asked. Sakon managed to stop shaking. "Yeah. What's your point?"

"Well…" she said slowly. "Is it possible for you to…actually get inside his head? Maybe you could…try and wake him up that way."

"…I've never tried to do anything like that, but I think it's possible."

"I'm proud of you, Yori. My baby's so smart," Hana hugged her daughter.

Sakon stood over his brother. "I'm going to have to merge with him. I'm usually the main one; he's only been the central controller twice, both times when I needed a rest. We'll be completely exposed…"

"No you won't," Yori put her arm around him. "I'll make sure that you guys will be safe."

He snorted and removed her arm from his body. "Oh, yeah? And how do you think you could do that?"

Her hand gripped on to his and she looked into his eyes. "Because whether you agree with me or not, I think of you as my friend. We've only just met but I think we could be friends, don't you? I'll protect you with my life. Do you trust me?"

Sakon rolled his eyes. He would play along, for now. "Sure," he lied and faked a smile that looked like he was in immense pain.

Yori smiled in return and nodded over to her mother, who was crying.

"Oh my god, mom."

"I'm sorry…the love between you two is just so beautiful."

He watched impassively as they hugged. He would allow their folly for now.

* * *

Ukon wakes up in the next chapter!

~*~

You guys remember when Yori was picturing Sakon do things we all know he would never do? Well…he's gonna do one of them! Be warned, it's random and OOC.

Here's just in case you forgot:

She marched up to her door, her hand raised to knock. "This is _my_ room," she thought. "Why should I knock?"

Then she got a mental picture of Sakon wanking off, or wearing _her_ underwear or just randomly standing naked in her room. She didn't know him, what he was like. So she knocked.

**Sakon Omake Theatre**

Sakon walked around Yori's room aimlessly. He looked into her closet and noticed some dusty clothes in a corner, underneath a ratty blanket. They looked like male clothing. He picked them up and shook them out.

They weren't ugly. Hell, anything was better than the repulsive used clothing that Hana gave him. Sakon never gave any thought as to why they were hidden in a corner and very dusty. He put them on rather eagerly. The stains on his current outfit disgusted him greatly.

He looked at himself in the mirror on the dresser. He didn't look too bad. His eyes caught a suspicious movement on his chest in his reflection. Sakon looked down. It was a huge earwig.

His eyes widened in horror. He ripped the clothes off his body through the clothes out of the window. He was still shivering when he heard the door opening. Yori ran in, her face pale. She slammed the door shut and turned to face him.

They stared at each other, both blushing.

"This isn't what it looks like," Sakon began. "I was trying on some clothes."

"My clothes??"

"No! The guy ones in your closet!"

Yori looked at him blankly, "I don't have any guy clothes, especially not in my closet. It looks like you're just randomly standing naked in my room."

"Look out the window! I threw them out there!" Sakon pointed desperately to the window.

Yori walked over to the window and stuck her head out, "There's nothing out here."

Sakon stood behind her and craned over her shoulder. "They were out there! There was a bug on them so I threw them outside!"

Just then Yori's parents burst into the room. "What the hell is going on in here!" Yori's father exclaimed, his face crimson in anger.

"It's not what it looks like!" they exclaimed.

"What it looks like is that my daughter is being butt-fucked by some naked, two-headed weirdo!"

"Just be sure to use a condom," Hana chimed in happily.

**Omake Theatre End**

Like I said, OOC. You were warned.

Review, pplz!


End file.
